The Dalton Four
by F3RQUILA
Summary: AU: The D4 rule the hallways of the most Prestigious school in America, manipulating and charming all those they meet. That is until Kurt Hummel comes in to the picture, challenging them whilst make their cold exteriors melt. A story of love and revelry between friends, who will win? (This Story is based on a TV show called Boys Over Flowers)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys, this is my first story on here and I hope you enjoy it. **

**I will be updating a new chapter every Friday, and sometimes a bonus during the week. Feedback would really help! *virtual hugs to everyone***

**Warnings: Attempted Suicide**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting The Dalton 4 aka "The Douche 4"**

_It's been a month at this place and I already feel like killing someone, which I would do… but then they'd know they're getting to me. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, Hey I'm Kurt Hummel, currently a Junior at Dalton Academy- I know what you're all thinking, wow you must be rich and so well off, why are you complaining? Well, it wasn't exactly my choice to join this school, it was fate I guess. It all started one month ago when I was working my shift at my dad's car shop…_

"Hey kiddo, do you mind closing up today? I gotta leave early, big date with Carole!" Burt said grinning whilst wiping the grease off his hands with a dirty cloth.

Kurt looked up in surprise; Carole was the mother of one of those meathead jocks Kurt despises. They've been going out on a couple of dates now and then, and he was surprised they had lasted this long.

Ever since his mother died, his dad had been on very few dates, (ones that Kurt set him up on of course) but none of them lasted long due to indifferences and his dads lack of interest in the idea. He'd met Carole at a parent's night in McKinley during sophomore year when Kurt had an obsession with Carole's only son Finn aka meathead. They exchanged numbers and became very good friends.

"Sure dad, have fun." Kurt said as his dad exited the garage.

He got out his iPod, pressing play and immediately zoning out as he changed the tires on his Black Navigator.

Kurt looked up briefly squinting into the distance at a hooded figure seated at the very edge of a bridge surrounded by passing cars. He stood up slowly trying to get a better look at the person.

On the sidewalk near the bridge stood a crowd of teenage boys all dressed in the same attire, all staring at the same thing, the guy in the black hoodie. Kurt quickly removed his overalls, and shut the doors of the garage.

He walked closer to the scene, where he started picking up specific details about the bystanders. Like how they were all dressed in the Dalton uniform. (A school that only the Millionaires of Ohio could afford to attend.) He also realised that most of them were taking photos of the guy sat on the bridge, a few smirking and laughing at him. As for the guy on the bridge, his appearance was battered and his facial expression was of both pain and determination. He noticed that the battered boy also wore the same uniform as the rest, which is when Kurt finally realised what was going on.

He pushed through the crowd and ran to the left of the bridge where the stairs were located. His heart beat fast as he ran up the stone staircase towards the broken boy.

"Ar-are you okay?" Kurt said moving closer, the guy tensed and turned to look at Kurt.

"D-dd-dd-id they send you… to finally get the job done? To kill me?" The boy asked shaking in fear. His eyes bloodshot, the pain evident in each pupil.

"What? I-I'm not here to kill you- I saw you from my dads shop, I'm here to help-," Kurt said before being interrupted by the boy.

"NO- no one can help me, they want me dead, then so be it." The guy said standing up, Kurt heard the cheers coming from below the bridge.

"It was nice meeting you; it's good to know that there is some good in this stupid excuse of a town." And before Kurt could answer the boy took a step forward into mid air, losing all control- gravity had taken over.

Kurt rushed to the edge as the boy fell an inch before grabbing him by the shoulders. By now people had gotten out of their cars and stood watching the scene unfold before them. Police cars and Ambulances accompanied the space below the bridge and before he knew it, a pair of arms pull him along with the boy, Kurt held him firmly by the material of his hoodie dragging them down onto the safe land. The Dalton students were long gone and only members of public stood before them. Kurt helped the first response officer to carry the boy into the back of the Ambulance.

"C-can I come with him?" Kurt asked, pleading the officer.

"Alright" The guy said letting Kurt in at the back, before slamming the back doors roughly.

Kurt took a seat next to the gurney and stared at the boy sadly.

"Why did you help me?" The boy whispered. It was quiet but loud enough to startle him.

"Why wouldn't someone help you?" Kurt asked softly.

"Because no one ever wants to help me." The boy said sadly, turning to the side as tears started to prick his eyes.

"What is your name?" Kurt asked.

"Jeff, Jeff Sterling." He replied before shutting his eyes for the rest of the journey.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and Jeff was immediately taken to a private room probably due to the fact that he was wealthy.

Kurt jumped as his phone vibrated loudly in his pocket; he quickly reached for it and pressed answer on the screen.

"_**Hey Kiddo, are you okay? I saw you on the news; Carole and I are on our way over to the hospital." Burt said rapidly.**_

"The news! Wh-why?" Kurt asked.

"_**For saving that poor kid from falling from that bridge."**_

"Oh yeah" Kurt said dumbly.

"_**We should be there soon, see you later son." Burt said before hanging up**_

Kurt pocketed his phone and looked around the empty waiting area outside Jeff's room.

A few seats down sat a dark haired boy with a sombre expression plastered on his pale face. He also wore the Dalton uniform however he looked well groomed and put together for a guy of his age.

"Hi, are you here to see Jeff?" Kurt asked as his voice echoed off the walls in the eerily quiet room.

The boy ignored his presence and continued staring downwards.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked in an attempt to start a conversation with this guy.

He looked up at Kurt and sighed. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I-I was just wondering if you were here to see Jeff?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Yes." He replied dryly. Kurt nodded and decided not to push any further.

Suddenly the doors burst open, revealing Burt and Carole rushing through with panic stricken expressions.

Kurt looked up instantly and rushed to hug his dad.

"Hey dad" Kurt said giving him a tight hug.

"Hey kiddo, I've been worried sick about you, is that your friend in there?" Burt asked whilst glancing at the closed doors.

"Uh yeah you could say that." Kurt replied stammering.

The boy in the chair looked up at them bitterly before walking out.

"Where's the kids parents?" Burt asked whilst taking a quick glance at the empty waiting room.

"I don't know, maybe they haven't been contacted yet-," Kurt said but was cut off by Carole.

"That seems very unlikely, this incident has been on the news for an hour or so, and the doctors always contact the patient's emergency contacts, which at his age are usually his parents/guardians." Carole explained.

"Well no one apart from me and that boy-," Kurt said cutting himself off when he realised the boy was gone. "Well the boy that was here, have come to see him." Kurt finished, taking a seat afterwards. As if on cue a man in a suit followed by a woman in a tight black dress, burst through the doors of the waiting room.

"Hello we're looking for our son Jeff?" He said in panic.

"Erm.. He's in there" Kurt said pointing at the oak doors in front of them. They both turned to look at Kurt.

"Honey, that's him." His wife said patting her husbands arm rapidly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel." Her husband said walking towards Kurt whilst holding out his hand.

Kurt was about to respond when his dad interrupted.

"Hello I'm Mr. Hummel this is my son Kurt, who are you and how'd you know his name?" Burt asked glaring at the man and his wife.

"I- uh, we heard that your son is the one that saved Jeff, it's a pleasure to meet you young man, I am Andrew Sterling and this is my wife Claire Sterling. We owe you so much-," He said before being cut of by Kurt.

"It's okay really; I'm just gunna stick around to see if he's okay." Kurt said.

"Is Jeff a friend of yours?" Mr Sterling asked. "Uh no not really, I actually met him today whilst the incident was happening." Kurt replied.

"Oh." Mr. Sterling replied sadly. Suddenly a nurse exited the room Jeff was in. "He is allowed 2 visitors at once." She said before walking back inside.

Mr and Mrs Sterling were the first to enter; they spent almost half an hour in there before exiting.

"It was nice meeting you." Mrs. Sterling said leaving the hospital with her husband.

"They aren't going to take him home?" Burt asked with a worried expression.

"Dalton is a boarding school I think; maybe he is staying over night for evaluations or something. I better go in then." Kurt replied, slowly walking in to the room.

He closed the door behind him and walked towards the large bed Jeff lay in. The room was pretty homey, carpeted floors, lightly coloured walls and quilted covers.

"Hi." Kurt said quietly.

"Hey." Jeff replied playing with his fingers.

"I hope you don't think I'm some creepy stalker I just wanted to see if you were okay." Kurt said.

Jeff laughed a bit before replying. "I am surprised you are still here but it is a pretty sweet gesture."

Kurt smiled and looked around awkwardly.

"You're probably wondering what happened up there." Jeff said calmly.

Kurt looked up abruptly.

"Let's just say I've been enduring their fun for too long and wanted to give them what they wanted." Jeff said coldly.

"You get bullied?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Jeff said sadly.

"Do you know why they might, you know bully you." Kurt asked.

"The D4." Jeff said smiling bitterly.

"The D4?" Kurt questioned.

"Just a bunch of popular guys, don't worry." He said shifting uncomfortably.

Kurt decided not to push any further.

"I didn't catch your name." Jeff said.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt replied.

"Looks like I finally have a real friend." Jeff said smiling as his eye lids slowly shut.

Kurt stared down at Jeff for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen, scribbling his number down in the process.

_**Hey friend here's my number**_

_**408-555-1234**_

_:) _

Kurt put the note down on the table and exited the room.

* * *

The next day started off normally. He woke up at 7, showered and got dressed before heading downstairs.

This is when things got weird. He approached the living room to find a tall man in a charcoal suit seated on one of the couches next to his dad.

"Ah you must be Kurt." The man asked suddenly, standing up and holding out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt stood frozen on the steps. "I am Mr. Cummings, Principal of Dalton Academy; we have a lot to talk about."

Kurt nodded sitting in a single arm chair opposite his dad and Mr. Cummings.

"Let's get straight to it, we want you to study at Dalton Academy on a Musical Scholarship." He said smiling.

"W-why me?" Kurt asked.

"You are well known as of yesterday for saving one of our students- Mr Sterling from an early death. We would love a student of your bravery and inspiration to study at our school. Dalton opens up so many opportunities for our students, we even have an acapella glee club, and with your range we may be able to take home our first nationals trophy in 5 years." He replied.

Kurt smiled thinking about the pros of attending, it would be a good opportunity to finally escape the Neanderthals at McKinley.

"And if I was to accept the offer to this school, when would I start?" Kurt asked trying to mask his excitement.

"If you were to accept, we would give you a tour of the school today, get you settled into your dorm by tomorrow and you should be starting next week, with the rest of the week off." The principle replied.

"I accept!" Kurt rushed excitedly.

"Are you sure you are prepared to leave everything behind Kurt." Burt asked.

"Yeah I mean it's an amazing opportunity." Kurt exclaimed, he hadn't yet told his dad about the bullying at school, so he was completely oblivious to Kurt's intentions of escaping.

"Well if that's what you want…. Then we accept." Burt said, and Mr. Cummings brought out some files for them to sign.

"Okay Kurt welcome to Dalton Academy."

And with that Kurt rushed upstairs to pack.

...

The total journey to Dalton was 2 hours, Kurt got down from the car and opened the

Boot to get out his suitcase.

"Slow down Kurt." Burt said chuckling. "It's a pretty fast transition, there's something dodgy about this place-," Burt said, Kurt cutting in before he could finish.

"Dad don't worry, I'm pretty sure this place is heaven compared to McKinley, just look at it." Kurt said gazing in awe at the school behind the iron gates in which the name of the school was carved into.

"If you say so Kid." Burt replied smiling. He took Kurt's suitcase and walked into the school.

They entered the building following the signs towards the reception. "Hello welcome to Dalton Academy how can I help you?" The receptionist asked them.

"Hi, we're here to see the Principle." Burt replied.

"Names please." She asked whilst typing rapidly on her laptop, barely looking up at them.

"Uh Kur-," Before he could answer she stopped typing instantly and looked up, "Mr. Hummel, the principle will see you through those doors." She said rapidly with an artificial smile.

Kurt walked knocking on the oak doors. "Come in." Beamed a familiar voice on the other side.

Kurt and his dad walked through the doors into Mr. Cummings' office. Kurt shut the doors behind them and took a seat.

"Hello, it's good to see you here so early after our talk this morning, your tour guide should be here soon, as a matter of fact I think he should be outside right now, Rebecca send him in." He said smiling.

In walked Jeff, whose facial expression was bright and cheerful. "Hi Kurt!" he exclaimed.

"Oh hi Jeff, you seem… happy" Kurt said smiling at him.

"I'm on very powerful painkillers, and I had a plate of pancakes with chocolate sauce and syrup this morning, lets go!" Jeff said dragging Kurt out of his seat.

"Slow down Jeffrey." Mr. Cummings said.

"Kay Mr. C." Jeff said walking off with Kurt.

"Bye dad." Kurt managed to rush out whilst being pulled by a very hyper Jeff.

"Gimmie your schedule." Jeff said. Kurt gave him a sheet of paper containing his weekly classes. Jeff suddenly squealed with excitement, making Kurt alarmed.

"Sorry, we have the same classes Monday to Thursday." Jeff said. "At least I'll know one friendly face." Kurt replied.

The doors of the main entrance burst open revealing 4 boys; they were all dressed in the Dalton uniform, and all shockingly handsome.

"Who are they?" Kurt asked Jeff who was looking down ignoring his surroundings. "The D4." Jeff replied in a whisper.

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Review and give me your feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the support on the last chapter! I really appreciated it :) **

**Remember to review :).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nick Duval**

"Wait the same D4 that bullied you?" Kurt asked whilst analysing each boy.

"They don't exactly- it's hard to explain." Jeff whispered.

Kurt continued to stare at them, realising that one was staring back, but not at Kurt.

"Who's the guy staring? He looks familiar." Kurt asked trying to remember where he'd seen him before.

Jeff looked up briefly, locking eyes with him before diverting his gaze back towards the ground.

"Uh th-that's Nick Duval." Jeff said quietly.

"He won't stop staring at you, what's his problem?" Kurt asked. Jeff blushed taking Kurt's hand, and rushing passed the boys.

They arrived at the bottom of the staircase, a good couple metres away from them.

Jeff looked around nervously before speaking. "I-I don't like talking about it, so I'll tell you later okay?"

Kurt took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, and they made their way up the stairs continuing their tour.

* * *

**Nicks POV**

Coming to school was becoming an effort. After missing most of last week, the guys decided to literally drag me out of bed.

Hearing a familiar voice, I looked up to see Jeff Sterling. The pang of guilt in my chest had returned when I saw the bruises on his face and how his eyes looked dead as if someone sucked all the life out of him. I realised that he wasn't alone. That kid from the hospital was there too.

He briefly looked up at me, and I could see the hurt written all over his face. When he left, I looked away to find Blaine staring at me.

"Still not over Blondie?" Blaine asked bitterly.

"Of course he isn't, didn't you see the way he was eye fucking him." Sebastian said smirking.

Blaine ignored him and stared at me. "What do you think?" I replied in the same bitter tone.

"He deserved what was coming to him, after that dick broke your heart-," Blaine spat.

"No one deserves that Blaine." I replied, walking off to my dorm.

I felt Blaine's eyes burn a hole through my neck as he furiously glared.

I opened my dorm, kicking the door shut as I entered. Angrily kicking random objects, before collapsing on my bed and breaking down.

* * *

'**Normal POV'**

"That seems to be everything." Jeff said smiling, as they walked towards the dorms in the North wing.

"This is your dorm room" he said, reaching into his pocket pulling out a silver key with the letters K.H engraved into it.

"Fancy." Kurt said as Jeff opened the doors.

The room was at least twice as big as his room at home. In the middle there was a queen sized bed covered in a royal blue duvet and a dozen cushions neatly placed around it, with oak floors with white fluffy carpets.

"Wow.. very spacious." Kurt noted, walking in.

"Yeah you got one of the senior dorms, they must really love you." Jeff replied.

Kurt smiled taking seat on the chaise at the foot of the bed patting the space next to him, as signal for Jeff to sit down.

"So now that we are alone… do you mind telling me who the 'D4' are?"

Jeff visibly tensed and looked towards the window, trying to avoid answering the question. They awkwardly sat there in silence for 5 minutes before Jeff decided to speak.

"W-well as you know th-there are 4 of them…" Jeff started, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Blaine Anderson- seems to be the ring leader; gay, gorgeous…single- Has been single for his whole life actually. His parents are Victoria and James Anderson. Victoria is the owner of the company Frenzi make-up and James Anderson current governor and Co owner of Anderson Inc. His parents aren't around often so he basically lives alone for 365 days of the year. He is probably the richest in this joint."

Jeff said.

"That's sad. But it doesn't give him a right to be an asshole." Kurt replied. Jeff smiled at Kurt's words shrugging.

"Erm.. next Sebastian Smyth- he's known for his charm, sleeping around and apparently turning straight guys gay." Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"Thad Cummings-," Jeff continued only to be interrupted my Kurt.

"He's Mr Cummings' son!?" Kurt questioned.

"You guessed right. Anyway he is just really quiet and distant most of the time."

Jeff said, whilst running a hand through his hair.

"And what about that Nick boy." Kurt asked.

He realised that every time he mentioned Nick, Jeff would visibly tense and try changing the subject.

s

"What about him?" Jeff Stammered, His eyes glued to the floor, and his posture hunched over.

"What's his story, I-I mean if you want to tell me, that this."

Jeff laughed. "No it's okay, I met him 5 years ago, since I live across the road from his house. His parents died in a car accident when he was young, and he had no immediate family he could stay with."

"So he lives alone?" Kurt interrupted.

"Well yes and no." Jeff replied.

He looked at his watch, and nervously stood up.

"Uh, Kurt I'm gunna go it's late, and I have homework so." Jeff said, walking towards the door.

"Bye Jeff, thanks for the tour." Kurt said smiling, knowing that he didn't share the full story. When he was ready he'd tell him.

"Bye Kurt." Jeff muttered softly, loud enough for Kurt to hear, as he exited the room.

...

He walked into his room, and flopped himself onto his bed.

"Hello Jeff."

Jeff looked up to where the voice had come from. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Seriously love you guys.**

**Who can guess the person in Jeff's room? Winner gets to create their own character to feature in a chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome feedback and wonderful comments! The winner was 'NiffAreForever'. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

"I can leave if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"Nick, I don't mind you being here, but I'm sure the others will." Jeff replied coldly.

After a moment of complete silence Nick sat on the edge of Jeff's bed, taking his hand.

"I don't care about what they think. I don't care about what anybody thinks, I just care about you, and seeing you suffer kills me."

Jeff locked eyes with him and shifted into a seated position, pulling his hand away.

"You need to stop worrying about me, I'm okay." He looked down, playing with his fingers nervously.

"You don't get it do you!" Nick shouted, standing up rapidly. "I will never stop worrying about you. I love the way you're filled with so much love and passion, I love your hot nerdy personality. I love the noises you make…"

Jeff blushed a deep shade of red.

Nick laughed softly, and kneeled down, cupping his face. "I love it when you blush. I love you Jeff, and nobody can change that." He finished, eyes flickering down from Jeff's eyes to his lips.

Jeff pulled away, getting up and moving backwards. "I think you should leave."

He could feel Nick's cold exterior returning. "I'm sorry." He muttered, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**7:30pm **

**To Thad - From Nick: Hey can we talk?**

**7:33pm **

**From Thad – To Nick: Sure, whats up?**

**7:39pm**

**To Thad – From Nick: Can I come over? **

**7:41pm **

**From Thad – To Nick: I'm at the library, meet me at the last aisle. **

Nick read the text, and headed off to the library.

He arrived, pushing the library doors open quietly before making his way down each aisle, before reaching the last to find Thad seated behind a desk reading.

"Hey."

"Hey Nick, take a seat." Thad instructed, closing his book, and turning to face him.

"So, how did it go?" He asked, smirking a little.

"Not the way I planned, I told him how I felt and I tried to kiss him… but he told me to leave."

Thad's facial expression changed from playful to serious. "I wouldn't blame him, after what we did."

"I just want everything to go back to normal."

"After what happened, there is no way in hell things will go back to normal." Thad said seriously. "besides, you two have been broken up for a while, he probably found someone new."

"Thad are you trying to make me depressed?" he asked sadly.

"Nope, just giving you a reality check bro, if I was in Jeff's shoes I'd find it really hard to forgive you that easily. Just try being his friend and not his boyfriend okay?"

"I guess I'll try." He mumbled.

"Good boy!" Thad exclaimed patting his back. "Let's head back."

"You go on without me; I need to think for a while." Nick said, looking down at the desk numbly.

* * *

**A/N: I will be posting by Wednesday at the latest, as a bonus. And well done to 'NiffAreForever'. Be expecting some Kurt and Blaine angst soon ;). **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support you all give me! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Encounter **

Nick remained in the same position all night, eventually falling asleep sometime during the night.

His phone chimed loudly, echoing off the walls in the library.

**8:36am **

**From Blaine – To Nick: Where the fuck are you, I checked your room.**

**8:50am**

**From Blaine – To Nick: I know you aren't off fucking blondie because he's here with that new kid. **

**9:30am **

**From Blaine – To Nick: I'm on my way to the library, Thad here decided to tell me after an hour, that you might have fallen asleep here. **

As if on cue the library doors burst open as he heard approaching footsteps followed by the occasional muttering of 'asshole.'

"He's here." He heard Thad hiss. "Well well well, look who popped outta no where. I've been chasing your skinny ass around school Duval not funny." Blaine sneered.

"Blaine I haven't got time for your shit this morning, I'm not in the mood." Nick groaned.

"You okay man; you look like you've slept here all night?" Sebastian asked uncharacteristically sincere.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He replied brushing imaginary dust on his pants before standing up, and walking past them.

"What's with him?" Blaine questioned.

* * *

After the incident in the morning, Nick returned back to his usual self. Distant and cold. He was totally out of it, taking no notice of his surroundings.

A huge jolt, shook him out of his depressed daze. "Watch where you are going." muttered a familiar voice. Nick wasn't into the whole D4 royalty treatment, but it was odd for someone to actually talk back to him-other than Jeff.

Before he could answer, he heard Blaine angrily interfere. "And who do you think you are talking to like that?" He growled.

"Who else moron? Perhaps the guy who just crashed into me." Kurt replied sarcastically.

Nick looked up at the scene in surprise; it was an odd occurrence for someone to stand up to Blaine like that. Sebastian looked amused and Thad motionless.

"Who are you calling a moron? You're obviously new here so I'll let you off this ti-,"

"Let me off? And what exactly will you do to me?" Kurt snorted.

"Look you're pushing it, shut the fuck up!" Blaine Shouted, in the now deserted and eerily quiet hallway.

Kurt gave him a bitch glare before replying. "What are you gunna do? Bully me to death?"

Nick visibly tensed.

Blaine ran a hand through his messy curls with frustration.

"Nothing to say smart ass? Good, because you were wasting my time anyway."

He pushed past them, and turned the corner disappearing.

"Can you believe that guy?" Blaine yelled.

Sebastian smirked before speaking. "You got to admit bee, he was pretty hot."

"So what now, going to make another life hell?" Thad asked emotionless.

"No, I'll deal with him myself." He replied.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so short, hope you enjoyed it! Drama is coming your way! Do you feel it? I feel lt :D see you on Friday wonderful readers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for the feedback and encouragement! I love you all! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Invitation **

"I was thinking of throwing a party at mine tomorrow." Blaine stated.

"Any hidden reasons behind this idea?" Nick asked rolling his eyes, as they walked through the gardens on the school grounds.

"Yeah, actually there is. I want to get to know Kurt." He replied smirking.

"Who's Kurt?"

"Blondie's new boyfriend." Blaine replied.

"H-how do you even know if they're dating." He scoffed, shifting uncomfortably.

"I detect a little jealousy." He teased nudging Nick playfully.

"Why do you like this guy so much anyway?" he added.

"He's just- You wouldn't understand." Nick sighed.

"He broke up with you, get over it and stop moping around-," he started, only to be interrupted by Nick.

"You will never get it! And because of that you will never get why I can't get over him, and why I can't move on. I am part of the reason he tried to kill himself. I'm not some heartless little fucker like you, so yes it does affect me." Nick Yelled, finishing the last part of his sentence quietly.

"Whatever you decide to do with this so called party of yours, leave Jeff out of it okay?" Nick asked rhetorically, before walking into the building in a hurry, leaving Blaine on his own.

* * *

It was now Lunch for most. They boys usually sat together at a table at the far corner in the cafeteria. The food here wasn't the usual poisoned slop, you'd receive at McKinley. It was actually edible, and really good, not to mention posh.

A sudden screech of the microphone echoed around the lunch hall, causing most to groan in pain.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine and his posse, standing on the higher section of the hall.

"We've decided to throw a party at my place, if you get an invite, deem yourself worthy." Blaine announced.

A crowd of teenage fan boys gathered around him as he spoke. "Guys give out the invites."

* * *

**Kurts POV **

I started to pack up my stuff as soon as the 'D4' made their announcement. Just seeing them makes me nauseous, and how everyone seems to treat them like royalty.

"Common Jeff lets go." If only you saw the look on Jeff's face, when he had to abandon his food.

"Fine." He mumbled sadly.

"Cheer up baby j, we'll order Chinese." He perked up and excitedly hurried out of the hall with me.

"Kurt! Jeff!" I heard our names being yelled from a distance. We both turn to see one of the D4 approaching.

"Hey, heres your invites to Blaine's party on Saturday." He said trying to catch his breath.

"And you are..?"

"He's Thad." Jeff answered.

Thad nodded eyes glued on Jeff for a moment. His expression showing a mix between guilty and sad.

"Well I'm gunna go, I hope you can make it!" he exclaimed, jogging back to the cafeteria.

"Well do you wanna go?" I ask cautiously.

"Do you? I mean we could just go to my house order stuff and watch movies, but whatever you'd prefer." Jeff replied smiling.

"Definitely the second option!"

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be longer as it's the partayyy ;) continue reviewing! Thank you for sticking with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks for the love and support :) **

**Sorry about the late update :( sadly a friend of mine died from cancer last week and things have been hectic. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Party Of Our Own**

"Mi casa." Jeff exclaimed as they walked into the large living room.

"You speak Spanish?" Kurt asked, dragging his over night bag behind him.

"Nope not at all, those are one of the only phrases I know."

Kurt smiled and followed Jeff into a large room in the basement. There were two beds at either sides of the room, oak floors with a large carpet in the centre, a flat screen that hung over the chalk fire place and a tall glass window leading out towards what looked like a patio.

"Your home is beautiful."

"Thanks." Jeff replied happily.

"Is this a stereotypical sleepover or what?" Kurt joked.

"Sort of, but with our own twist." He replied with a wink. Kurt laughed and sat on the bed at the right side.

"So…what's first?"

* * *

Within an hour, the Anderson Manor was filled with drunken teenagers, spastically moving to the beat of whatever song came on.

Blaine sat outside, on the steps of the mansion patiently waiting.

"Dude he's not gunna show." Thad muttered taking a swing of his beer.

"It's only been an hour." Blaine replied.

"Why'd you need them here anyway?" He asked.

"1- They need to pay and 2- I miss fun Nick." He replied flatly.

"You think that by hurting-,"

"I didn't say I was gunna hurt them."

"Okay whatever, if you think that by 'getting rid' of them will make Nick happy, think again." Thad finished.

Blaine stood up, punching the stone wall angrily. "That boy is the reason Nick is like this! Why does he fucking care about him so much?" he exclaimed.

"Love." Thad replied.

"Excuse me?" Blaine questioned.

"I said, Love- he can't let go because he still loves him, and unless you want Nick to hate your guts, I suggest you just leave it." Thad answered, walking towards the party.

"If you come to your senses, I've got a bottle of Tequila with your name on it." He mentioned before disappearing into the crowd of drunkards.

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kurt asked doubled over in hysterics.

"I wouldn't lie about my embarrassment Kurt." Jeff replied with a small smile.

"Say it again; I don't think I heard you the first time." Kurt snorted, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm sure you heard me quite clearly."

"Pleaasseeee." Kurt pouted.

"Fine." Jeff replied, sighing dramatically.

"I was in history class, in pain because I had just been fucked in the janitor's closet." Jeff started, only to be interrupted by Kurt.

"I'm so proud of you; you didn't blush as much as last time!"

"Continuing- so obviously I wasn't in a great state of mind, and Mr Falcon decided he'd ask me for the answer to whatever the hell he was talking about. Seeing my confusion, Thad generously whispered the answer to me." At this point Kurt had started to laugh prematurely.

"A-and instead of protestant I said prostate." He finished grudgingly.

"Okay now tell me one of yours." Jeff asked smirking; making Kurt immediately stop laughing.

"Uh- I used to be a cheerleader?" Kurt offered.

"That's not embarrassing! Any guy who hears that would probably orgasm. Straight or gay."

"urghh fine, my dad was giving me 'the talk' and he made a reference to broke back mountain."

Jeff's jaw instantly dropped. "Broke back mountain?" He asked, hunched over shaking with laughter.

"Now I know what it feels like for someone to laugh at your most embarrassing moment, gee thanks Jeff."

"No problem, right back at ya." He replied grinning.

They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sounds in the room being the voices of the characters on the TV.

"How about we play truth? Perfect bonding game and a chance for me to hear more of your embarrassing secrets" Jeff asked eagerly.

Kurt laughed before replying. "Sure, you first."

"Who was your first kiss?"

Kurt blushed and looked down. "ihaventbeenkissedyet."

"What!?" jeff yelled in surprise.

"Why the shock? Remember I went to a homophobic public school, and I'm not the most appealing."

"Ah public schools, where most closet cases lurk."

"Okay, only answer this if you want… say pass if you don't want to." He said cautiously.

"What happened between you and Nick?" He asked softly, watching as Jeff tense slightly.

"erm- I uh-,"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Kurt panicked.

"No it's okay- really." Jeff replied.

"Well I met him when I was 11, I always heard my parents talk of that poor little boy who lost his parents at a young age, and raised by his servants and nanny's." Jeff paused for a moment as if trying to jog a memory of something.

"I met Nick at the park, where we'd play games for hours and just have careless fun. He eventually started coming over to mine, and we'd have sleepovers. He was my best friend, but you know the saying all good things must come to an end? Well all came to a slow close with me meeting his so called other best friend, Blaine."

Kurt muttered something along the lines of asshole.

"He met Blaine a couple of years before me, and some how they instantly clicked. I guess he wasn't always the scumbag he is now. To be honest I blame hormones." Jeff exclaimed.

"And why do you blame nature, may I ask?" Kurt asked with amusement on his face.

"Because without hormones, we could have just stayed friends, and then there would be no break up, or a crazy mass of teenage boys making my life a living hell." Jeff ranted, taking a breath afterwards.

"And by that you mean…?"

"Nick and I started dating shortly after I came out to my parents, and everything was fine until High school. He slowly began to change, letting the popularity get to him." He looked up at Kurt sadly.

"So at the start of the summer, I broke up with him. He seemed to take it well; in fact he told me he wouldn't miss me."

"I didn't see him until after the summer, he seemed distant to everyone especially his friends, and I guess they didn't like it, and chose to do something about it."

"And that is when the bullying started?" Kurt asked.

"Y-yeah, of course I wouldn't let them win without a fight. But I started to learn that fighting back makes everything worse."

"And so they bullied you?"

"Not exactly."

"It's either yes or no?"

"They get others to do their dirty work for them, as in every single person in the student body." Jeff said numbly.

"How can they command everyone to obey their every command?" Kurt asked.

"They're the D4." Jeff replied sarcastically.

* * *

**There will be a bonus this week, since I have been absent for so long!**

**-F3RQUILA**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It has been a few devastating weeks. I hope you've all been okay! **

**Thank you for all the support love you guys!**

**Just in case you're confused, this chapter will be in italics as it is set in the past, before the whole niff break up, and before Kurt arrived. **

**Warning: Smut ahhh**

**Un Beta'd as I wanted to post this so you guys know I'm still alive.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: That Summer Part 1**

_Nick rings the doorbell impatiently, sighing in exasperation. _

_Just as he raises his arm to ring it again, Jeff's dishevelled form comes into his view. _

"_Hey… I wasn't expecting you until tomor-" Nick's lips crash against Jeff's, interrupting him. _

_He guides Jeff backwards, kicking the front door shut, and bringing both hands up to cup his face__._

_He pushes Jeff against the wall roughly, gripping his hips hard, sure to leave marks. Nick pulls away for a moment, staring into Jeff's eyes before attacking his neck. _

"_Fuck, Nick not here-"Jeff gasped. _

"_I'm gunna fuck you so hard babe." Nick groans, undoing his buckle, and tossing his belt to the side._

_He pulls Jeff towards the sofa, pushing him down and straddling him. _

_Jeff grinds up, nibbling on Nick's earlobe. _

"_Nick please…"_

_Nick slips his hand into Jeff's flannel pants, pumping his half erect cock slowly. _

"_please…what." Nick replied smirking, quickly removing Jeff's pants and throwing them out of sight. _

_Jeff breathed out, as nick tweaked his nipple between his fingers, before pinching it hard. _

"_F-fuck me…" He whispered. _

_Nick pushes his fingers through Jeff's parted lips, getting them wet in order to stretch him out. _

_He removes them, teasing Jeff's hole with his finger before slipping it in, immediately finding Jeff's prostate. He added another, parting Jeff's cheeks, before adding a third finger._

"_I'm ready! Just put it in." _

_Nick chuckles lowly, before lining his cock at Jeff's entrance. _

_He slowly eases in, cursing under his breath. _

_They both groan as Nick sinks in deeper, as his speed slowly increases. _

"_mm…you like that?" _

_Jeff dug his heels into Nicks back as he rapidly pounded into him. _

"_Shit! Right there…" _

"_Fuck- you're so tight." Nick panted, spreading Jeff's legs further apart as he continued to ruthlessly pound into him, holding Jeff's arms up above his head._

_Jeff grips the sofa , toes curling, as he feels himself on the verge of climaxing. _

_Nick's hips snapping forward, hitting his prostate with each thrust, before spilling his seed into Jeff's sore hole. _

_Nick pulls out, kissing Jeff softly before walking over to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. _

"_Fuck that was hot…" Jeff muttered. _

"_So hot.." Nick whispered leaning down to kiss Jeff. "I love you." _

* * *

**That was intense… tell me how my smut writing skills are? Haha so basically the next few chapters are in the past…and you'll be meeting someone from nicks side of the family. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews! I love you guys :) **

**This chapter will be in italics as it is set in the past, before the whole niff break up, and before Kurt arrived.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: That Summer Part 2**

"_Hey Nick, it's Jeff. I haven't seen you all week and I'm worried, call me back if you get this." _

"_That's the fourth one already." Nick said, tossing his phone to the side, replacing it with a remote control. _

"_I think you should call him back." Thad muttered, pressing the buttons rapidly. _

"_I think Blondie should get a new hobby." Blaine snapped. _

_Thad rolled his eyes and paused the game. "I'm hungry." _

"_Same, call the chef or something." Sebastian said, from his position on the bed. _

"_Let's just order pizza." Nick replied, picking up his phone and walking out of the room. _

"_So Blainers, what's your deal with Blondie?" Sebastian asked, once nick was out of an earshot. _

"_He has no deal, he's just an asshole." Thad replied bluntly. _

"_I don't trust him." Blaine said, ignoring Thad's comment. _

"_You don't trust anyone b." Sebastian chuckled, only to receive a death glare from Blaine. _

"_Whatever- how long does it take to order a fucking pizza!" Blaine yelled, storming out of the room. _

* * *

_Jeff's POV _

_I have been standing outside of Nick's house for about 10 minutes now. Trying to figure out what to say or do._

_He hasn't answered to my texts… or calls. Maybe he just doesn't want to be found. Maybe he lost his phone. _

_A part of me had the suspicion that he was ignoring me… although I chose to ignore it. _

_Now or Never I guess. _

_Take a deep breath and Knoc- _

_The door swung open, revealing a young girl, in her early 20's. With long, red hair that flowed past her shoulders, and piercing green eyes. _

"_Hey…you've been standing out here for a while, do you wanna come in? or do you prefer the outdoors." She joked, waiting for a response. _

"_I'm Tessa Duval, I'm guessing you're Jeff?" She asked. _

"_Y-yeah, I'm Jeff. I was just checking in on Nick." _

"_He's staying at Blaines, wanna come in? I just made lunch." _

"_Sure." She led me into the kitchen, dishing out a plate of pasta. _

_Who could she be? A cousin?_

"_What's bugging you?" _

"_N-nothing." I replied. I could tell this will be one awkward conversation, especially because I had no idea who she was. _

"_You're a deep thinker I see." She said. _

_I'm certain she has the ability to read minds, she's probably reading my thoughts right now. _

"_I am no mind reader…but I'm guessing my brother has been ignoring you too?" _

_Totally has the ability of telepathy- wait brother?_

"_Nick's your brother? I didn't know he had any immediate family members."_

"_Yeah, I don't visit much." She replied, looking towards the flat screen. _

"_Oh…" here comes the awkward silence. _

"_Why don't you call him." She asked suddenly. _

"_He hasn't been answering my calls." _

"_Oh really now? I think we should pay him a little visit" she said, grabbing her keys from the counter and marching towards the door. _

"_Common Jeff!" _

_This is not going to end well…_

* * *

"_Seb, stop eating all the pizza! You'll get fat." Blaine shouted, trying to take the box of pizza out of his arms. _

"_I don't get fat baby." Sebastian replied smugly. _

_A loud knock sounded from the door before Blaine could retort. _

"_Ignore it." Sebastian muttered, lying back._

_Thad looked around the room, waiting for someone to answer the door, before groaning and standing up. _

"_I guess I'll do it then." He mumbled, jogging downstairs. _

_He looked through the peep whole, and opened the door. _

"_Hey Tessa, long time no see." Thad said in a monotone. _

"_Thanks for the enthusiasm Thaddeus." She replied, looking around. _

"_Where's Nick?" She asked. _

"_He's- he's upstairs." Thad replied nervously, after seeing Jeff stood behind her. _

"_Good…Nicholas Austin Duval, get your ass down here this instant." She yelled. _

_Nick rushed downstairs, groaning at the sight of his sister and boyfriend. _

"_Hey Tess… Jeff" Nick said unenthusiastically. _

"_Hey Nick." Jeff replied, narrowing his eyes. _

_Nick shifted nervously. "Well...I'm hungry." Tessa announced, walking into the kitchen. _

_They stared at each other for a while, Nick being the one to break the silence._

"_You called?" Nick asked._

"_Yeah- I was just checking up on you." Jeff replied. _

"_Well as you can see, I'm fine." Nick replied coldly. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" Jeff asked hesitantly, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers. _

"_I've just been busy, hanging out with my friends and stuff, I don't know why you've been so-" Nick started. _

"_So… what?" Jeff interrupted. _

"_Clingy." Nick muttered, turning his focus away from Jeff's face. _

"_Since when did caring for someone, come across as being clingy?" Jeff asked in frustration. _

"_I didn't mean it like that- I just wanted time to hang with the guys." Nick replied. _

"_Whatever Nick, I'll see you some other time." Jeff snapped, walking out of the house. _

_Tessa came out of the kitchen a few seconds later, glaring at Nick, before exiting the house. _

_Thad stood in the corner; looking out of the window and watching Jeff walk away._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please give me feedback on what you'd like to see :) **

**Ciao for now!**


End file.
